


Iubita

by chynnawrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corinne is on her period and Sebastian is a loving boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iubita

I had to leave work at the interpreting agency early. My period came and it was one of the bad ones. My cramps made me want to rip my insides out and I had a headache to boot. I craved darkness, chocolate, salt, and affection from Sebastian. I went to the apartment, turned out all the lights, took a couple Midol, and curled up in the bed with our dogs, Callie and Bo. I was asleep in no time at all.   
I barely heard Sebastian come in and didn’t move when he called for me. “Corinne? Baby?” I heard his footsteps and felt the dogs get off the bed to meet him. I lifted my head and then laid it back down, sending the pain rushing back through my head. I felt the edge of the bed dip as he sat down. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. “Hey, iubită.” He whispered.  
“Hi, honey.” I said weakly, keeping my eyes shut.   
“You’re home early. Are you not feeling well?” He spoke softly and kept rubbing my back. His voice and the motion of his hand were so soothing.  
“Mother Nature is a bitch.” I whined keeping my eyes shut. He kissed my cheek, his hand still on my back.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Do you need anything? I don’t mind going out?” He asked me gently.  
“You sure? I know you had a long day.” I asked, silently hoping he’d say it was okay.  
“Of course, iubită. You’re going through much more than I am. The least I can do is make sure you’re comfortable and have what you need.” He kissed my forehead again.  
“You are too good to me. Thank you. Will you get chocolate, chips, Midol, Taco Bell, and tampons? Pretty please?” I opened my eyes and smiled at him weakly.  
“Of course I will, baby. When I get back, we’ll get you a nice warm bath and watch a movie. Sound good?” He asked sweetly before getting up and calling the dogs back on the bed.   
“That sounds wonderful. I’ll see you soon, baby.” I gave him a small kiss and was about to close my eyes when I saw him sign ‘I love you’. “Te iubesc.” I replied and fell back asleep as soon as the bedroom door shut.   
I woke up to a kiss on my forehead and Sebastian rubbing my back. I don’t know how long he’d been home, but he had Midol and a glass of water on my nightstand. “Hey. I’ve got your favorite pajamas and a bath for you. Food’s downstairs. Come on.” He hoisted me out of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. My arms wrapped around his neck and my head fell against his chest. He brought me to the restroom and sat me on the toilet, helping me strip off my clothes. He kissed the top of my head before turning around so I could change my tampon and slip into the tub. He turned around and sat at the edge of the tub.   
“You’re the absolute best boyfriend a girl could have.” I cooed as he lathered the soap into my hair.   
“You’re beautiful, my love. You deserve to be spoiled a little.” He massaged my headache away and rinsed me off before helping me out of the tub.   
“I love you. So much.” I let him wrap the towel around me and kiss me.   
“I know you do and I love you too, iubită.” He whispered against my shoulders as he dried me off.   
“I’m sorry I get like this. And I’m sorry if you feel embarrassed buying tampons for me.” I slipped on my pajamas before hugging Sebastian tight.  
“You don’t need to apologize for this. Ever. I love taking care of you.” He spoke gently, lifting my chin to reveal tear filled eyes. “I love you. I love you when you feel good and I love you when you feel like shit. And about embarrassment? There are worse things to be embarrassed about than buying tampons for the woman I love. I can handle looks from assholes who’ve never loved a woman enough to want to take care of her like this. We have real love. Real love is buying tampons for your girlfriend. Real love is knowing by a dark house and a lump of blankets wrapped around your girl, she’s not feeling well. That’s real love. And I love you, Rin. With my whole heart.” Sebastian wiped away my tears and kissed me again.   
“I love you too.” It was all I managed to hiccup through my ragged breaths from sobbing. He turned me around and brushed my hair before braiding it. He picked me up and carried me downstairs, setting me on the couch before bringing out food.  
“I got you Taco Bell, your favorite Pringles, and a ton of chocolate.” He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed my forehead before going over to the TV and looking through the movie collection. “Musical, animated, or Disney musical?” He grinned at me; his blue eyes making me feel warm and loved.  
“I want to watch The Sound of Music. I love hearing you sing ‘Edelweiss’.” I took a bite of my Kit Kat® and smiled widely as he popped in the DVD. He called the dogs up and pulled me into him. Callie stayed on my side and Bo on his. My spirits had been lifted immensely by all the caring things Sebastian had done for me tonight. We watched the movie, both of us staying close to each other. ‘Edelweiss’ came on and I sat up, staring at him as he sang. He was mesmerizing. Much to my disappointment, the song ended and I went back to cuddling with him. The second time ‘Edelweiss’ came on, I kept my head against his chest, my eyes closed so I could focus on his voice. When the movie ended, he got up and cleaned up our trash and let the dogs out.   
“Feeling better?” He kissed my forehead and sat back down, putting my head in his lap. He played with a few loose strands of hair and smiled at me.  
“Much better.” I kissed the inside of his forearm and looked up at him. “I don’t deserve you, baby. You’re way too good to me.” My eyelids were falling as I yawned, petting Callie. “I owe you for treating me so well.” I stood up and pulled him with me, pulling him into a hug.  
“You deserve the world and more. And you don’t owe me a thing, prinţesă.” He kissed the top of my head and smiled. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. “Fine. If you want to pay me back, give me a kiss.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, tasting the cigarette he’d had when he let the dogs out.   
“I can’t wait until this period is over. I want to show you how much I love you.” I sighed heavily before taking his hand in mine and yawning.   
“You show me every day how much you love me. It was my turn.” He took my other hand and kissed it. “Right now, I think it’s time for bed. You and I could use a little more cuddling.” He kept my fingers laced with his and led me upstairs. We crawled in the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. This was the only way I felt safe sleeping anymore. “I love you, Corinne. More than you could possibly know.” He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.  
“I love you too, Sebastian. To the stars and back.” I whispered back.   
“Vise plăcute, iubită. Sweet dreams, sweetheart.” He whispered once more.   
“Sweet dreams.” I replied. “If I had any doubts this man loved me before, they were completely erased tonight.” I thought to myself before drifting asleep in the arms of the most wonderful man in the world.


End file.
